


Revenge is Best Served Cold

by Miricals



Series: the day in the life of a whitebeard pirate [3]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Gen, I love him, hes a little fucker, honestly you shouldnt feel that bad for ace, it is no longer lit, poor ace, thatch why
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-11 21:24:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7070944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miricals/pseuds/Miricals
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>thatch needs to get his shit together</p>
            </blockquote>





	Revenge is Best Served Cold

“its anti-lit” thatch smacks ace with a bucket of water. That’s what he gets for burning my fucking food. That Fucker. Just because he’s the youngest he thinks he can get away with this shit. Nah fam. Get ready to fight.  
Ace looks close to tears, but not quite. Suddenly thatch is engulfed by a shadow. Pops is here.  
Thatch turns around assuming all it well, it was only revenge. But no.  
Pops leans down, his face unreadle.  
“what happened here. Son.”  
Next thing thatch knows hes in the freezer. How did it come to this? We don’t know.  
“why are there cold sausages touching my face” -Thatch

**Author's Note:**

> look out for part 2. feed back is appreciated.


End file.
